


Everything He Has to Give

by r_grayjoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: daily_deviant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-10
Updated: 2011-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-14 23:52:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r_grayjoy/pseuds/r_grayjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus doesn't understand the nature of his relationship with Remus, or why he should be the one to inspire such passion in him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything He Has to Give

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "semen" kink on daily_deviant, October 2009.

  
**Everything He Has to Give**   


With an unrestrained moan, Remus arches up and digs his nails into Severus' back as Severus thrusts into him again. His head is thrown back, his hair splayed across the pillow, and Severus can see the pulse beating rapidly in his throat. Remus is like this -- all groans and grunts and sighs -- every time they're together, and it always amazes Severus. He doesn't understand why he should be the one to get past Remus' placid façade, to inspire such ardor in him.

They've not been seeing each other for long, Severus supposes. Only a few months. Far longer than any relationship Severus has had before, though. It's the only relationship he's ever had, truth be told, but he's certainly not going to say as much to Remus. Assuming that's even what this is. A relationship. They've never discussed it, and Severus won't ask for fear of what Remus' answer might be. Severus has come to depend upon their liaison more than he likes to admit, even to himself.

"More," Remus gasps, drawing Severus into the present. Severus growls and drives himself harder into Remus. He clenches his teeth and his long hair begins to swing forward and back with his motions. Remus pushes back, meeting him thrust for thrust, taking everything Severus has to give.

Remus' hands slide down to grip Severus' arse, and Remus pulls him closer, urging him on. Sweat gleams on Remus' skin, aiding the slide of flesh on flesh. Severus can feel Remus' cock trapped between them, hard and leaking. So hot. Remus is always so hot, Severus thinks; hot enough to burn. Sometimes Severus feels as though he's being consumed and reborn in Remus' fire.

Now Remus is chanting a litany of nonsense words, and Severus thinks he might be saying something in reply but he's not sure. He can't focus with his blood pounding in his ears. He's getting close. A part of him isn't ready for it to end, but he wants to come, _needs_ to come, far too much to stop now. His eyes squeeze shut as his fingers curl and clench in the sheets.

"Sit up," Remus says.

The sudden, unexpected command is enough to delay Severus, but it confuses him.

"Sit up," Remus repeats. "Come on me. I want it all over me. Want to watch you come for me. Will you do that for me, Severus?"

If Severus hadn't been on the brink before, Remus' words would have surely sent him there. He doesn't think about Remus' request; he simply grants it. Clumsily, he kneels before Remus, barely managing to pull back in time. He grips himself and tugs roughly, once, twice. Heat wells up within him and surges forth. His hips jerk forward and Severus bites his lip to keep from crying out as he comes with such force that the first burst of his fluid reaches Remus' chest.

"Ah, god, yeah, yeah, so good, perfect," Remus says as Severus pours himself onto him. Remus' voice continues to guide Severus through his climax until the last drops have left him. Then, utterly empty, Severus slumps forward.

Raising his head, Severus sees the mess he's made on Remus. Streaks and dots of milky white decorate Remus' skin, crisscrossing old scars in an elaborate pattern. Something about it is strangely beautiful.

Severus is still catching his breath when Remus lifts his hand and runs the tips of his fingers through the spatters on his stomach, moaning softly. He brings his other hand up, and Severus looks on in awe and disbelief as Remus begins to rub the semen into his skin. Remus' palms slide over his chest and stomach and thighs as he absorbs Severus, takes him in, drinks him up greedily.

With his hand still wet, Remus reaches down and grasps himself firmly. He begins to stroke, hard and fast, unmindful of the rhythmic, slick sounds the motion makes. Severus' mouth feels dry. He swallows once. Licks his lips. His cock gives an interested throb even though he spent himself only moments before. A choked noise rises up from Severus' throat and escapes him unbidden.

Remus likely doesn't hear Severus over his own harsh breathing. He pants and gasps as his hips rock up from the surface of the bed, his free hand gripping the edge of the mattress so tightly his knuckles turn white. Abruptly, he freezes in place, every muscle taut, and for a moment he appears to be hanging suspended in time. Then Remus shouts as his body quakes and his spend pulses out of him to mingle with the remnants of Severus' own.

Apparently drained, Remus sinks back into the bed, limbs akimbo. His cock twitches as it softens. Severus stares transfixed at the pearls of fluid dotting Remus' stomach. They're so similar to, yet so different from, those which covered Remus before. Severus reaches out, touches a spot of moisture, rubs it between his thumb and fingers, marvels at the silkiness of it.

When Severus looks up, Remus is watching him. Embarrassed, Severus flushes.

"C'mere," Remus says, stretching out an arm towards Severus, and at last Severus allows himself to fall onto the bed beside his lover. Grabbing his wand from the nightstand, Remus vanishes most of the mess. He turns to face Severus, throws an arm over him, and sighs contentedly.

It's too hot, but Severus has no desire to push Remus away. The room smells of sweat and sex, Severus' skin is sticky, and his arms and legs feel weak. He thinks he should mind, but he doesn't. Tentatively, he raises a hand and traces his fingers along Remus' arm, skimming the fine hairs.

It's strange that, for once, Severus doesn't feel like asking what this all means. He still doesn't understand the nature of his relationship with Remus, or why Remus allows Severus to see this raw, passionate side of him again and again. But he thinks perhaps he's beginning to.


End file.
